The present invention generally relates to a jig for semiconductor components in the ball grid array (BAG) packaging, and more specifically to a testing jig employed in the Flip-Chip BGA base board to prevent chips from contacting with external force or foreign objects during testing.
In the prior art of plastic BGA packaging, a semiconductor base board is protected by a layer of molding compound coating so that the chip under test is not susceptible to damages. However, the new semiconductor product at present time is a base board packaged by FlipChip BGA (FCBGA) on which the chip is bare without the protection of the molding compound. If the traditional tools press down during test, the direct contact with the chip will damage the chip under test. Consequently, the object of the present invention is to prevent the chip from being damaged by external force or by the contact of foreign objects during test.
Static-Electricity is omnipresent, which may occur when two objects of different substances being rubbed together. The internal electric circuit in chips will be affected by the instantaneous high voltage which arises from contacting the objects with static-electricity. The damage caused by the Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) is the main potential factor in causing the failure of the electronic system. Consequently, the present invention also aims to avoid unnecessary contact between the chip and the testing set, and thus reduce the occurrence of ESD.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a jig which can improve the success rate of production for semiconductor components. Accordingly, an object is to prevent the contact between the main jig body and the chip in the center of the base board when the main jig body lifts the FCBGA base board. Consequently, no damage in the chip would occur when the jig retrieves or presses the chip during test and thus the success rate of production can be increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jig which is equipped with the function of preventing static-electricity for semiconductor components. No contact occurs between the chip and all other objects when the main jig body lifts the FCBGA base board or conducts test. Consequently, the possibility of inducing static-electricity can be reduced, and the function of preventing static-electricity is accomplished.
The following detailed description will further elaborate the present invention with reference to the following figures and detailed descriptions so as to facilitate better understanding of the procedures and the details of the present invention.